


Sewn

by RhymePhile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has questions. Dean has the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewn

At first he wondered what a kiss would be like.

Would Dean be soft and yielding, gently parting Castiel's lips to explore with a probing tongue? Would Dean be rough, gasping sharply when their teeth and mouths collided?

When he got his answer, it led to more perplexing questions.

What was this flutter in his chest whenever their eyes met? Why was he lonely when they weren't together? And why was he staring at Dean's slick bottom lip?

Dean caught him looking, and with a wry smile reached down to thread their fingers together.

Castiel grinned back, and finally understood.


End file.
